


蜂蜜味

by brlaketive



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Haechan/MarkLee - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brlaketive/pseuds/brlaketive





	蜂蜜味

一点自设：假性分化症状是如果分化最终的性别为Alpha（且仅为alpha），那么在分化初期（第一天）不会长出Alpha性征的结，直到分化第一天快要结束时才会长出结，同时患有这种病的alpha信息素味道也会与omega相似

（一）  
李马克一打开宿舍门就闻到满屋子蜂蜜的甜腻味道。即使是在冬天没有开暖气的房间里也黏糊糊地在他踏进房间的一瞬间包围了他全部的感官。

他把包放到桌上猴就径直走向虚掩着的房门———满屋子蜂蜜甜味的来源地。李马克轻手轻脚地推开房门，将头探进房间，正入视线的就是床上被子连人一起裹成一团的李东赫。即使在昏暗的光线下也能看出东赫现在的状态并不好。毕竟是分化，李马克心想，还是分化成了Omega。

李马克收到东赫分化成了Omega的消息时，手没由来地颤抖了一下，与此同时是一瞬间的满脑子的紧张和担忧。李东赫如果成为了Omega的话，那就是队内已分化的队员中唯一的Omega，不仅仅是生理上的不便，以后能不能继续从事偶像都成了问题。即便李马克是beta，但他觉得自己很清楚分化成Omega对偶像或者仅仅是对于李东赫来说意味着什么。

（二）  
当李马克亲眼看见李东赫皱着眉蜷缩在被子里时，他满脑子只想去抱抱李东赫。也许这样做就能让他这个平时总是快乐得像个小太阳的弟弟不用再这么难受。而李马克确实也这么做了。他轻轻关上门，走到床边，俯下身小心翼翼地想用一只手臂搂住李东赫。就在李马克刚将手放在李东赫背上的一瞬间，李东赫突然从被子里伸出手拉住李马克的手臂。李马克没有站稳，因为惯性一下子坐在了床上。

“哥，你回来啦”李东赫开口，带着很重的鼻音“我好难受啊，哥。”

李马克听见李东赫说的的话的一瞬间连神经末梢好像也融化成了一滩水，他摸了摸李东赫的头，李东赫头发被汗水浸润了一片，即使手指只是在发丝上停留了几秒也会在一瞬间沾染上满满的甜腻的蜂蜜味。“马上就会没事的，抑制剂的效果一天后就可以达到最大，现在已经快零点了。”李马克轻声安慰着李东赫，一只手一边轻轻揉捏李东赫的肩膀，但李东赫却像没听见李马克在说什么，依旧抱着李马克的另一只手臂说好难受。

李马克一时不知道该怎么办，满屋子甜腻的蜂蜜味弄得他脑子也有点晕晕乎乎，看到李东赫紧抿嘴唇皱着眉头的样子，李马克脑子一热，将额头贴上了李东赫的脸。

一瞬间鼻息间都是蜂蜜的味道，李东赫的脸很烫。

东赫可能在发烧，李马克想。

但下一秒他就感受到李东赫的手抚上了自己的脸，接着便是耳朵被柔软的舌头舔舐，缺少软骨的耳朵比一般人更加敏感。李马克一惊，立刻就想挣脱，但李东赫的力气不知为何大得惊人，一只手扣住李马克的后脑勺不让他离开。“哥，别走，我好难受。”李东赫偏过头看着李马克，他们之间的距离太近了，近到李东赫觉得说不定都可以数清李马克的睫毛。  
李东赫就这样直直地看着李马克的眼睛，而他也如愿以偿地看到了李马克眼神的闪动。

（三）  
李东赫知道自己不是个Omega。假性分化是他的家族遗传病，而他知道自己不是个Omega就像他也知道李马克喜欢自己。

李东赫觉得李马克自以为已经小心藏好了的心思真的很容易被看出来，躲闪的眼神，不自然的skinship，对他的关心却又超出了兄弟应有的程度。李东赫也就假装什么都不知道，他是真的很喜欢看李马克对于他们之间那些“不经意”的亲昵的害羞和无措。好可爱啊，李东赫每次看见李马克那双瞪大了的圆眼睛看着他的时候，都会这么想。而也不知道是哪天开始，李东赫突然觉得李马克对于自己也不仅仅只是可以逗弄的可爱哥哥。他想要的更多。李东赫知道自己开始变得贪心，他不再满足于兄弟的现状，而是想主动把这段关系更近一步。今天上午闻到身上那股蜂蜜味的一瞬间，他就知道机会来了。

“我其实是个alpha，假性分化是我们家的遗传病”  
“我知道你喜欢我，哥。”看着一瞬间僵硬了的李马克，李东赫笑了，“可是好巧啊哥，我也喜欢你。”

（四）  
李马克清楚地感受到李东赫的手指在他体内，与此同时带来的是酸胀感。即使已经做足了润滑，beta的身体构造也不能让他轻易接受体内异物的存在。但李东赫下一秒的动作将他带上了巅峰。从前列腺传来的快感让李马克瞬间软了身子，泪水也溢出眼眶。李东赫看着李马克红了眼眶和圆眼一瞬间的失神，凑上去轻轻舔掉李马克的泪水，同时拉开李马克的腿扶着阴茎进入。

李马克记不清他们做了多少次，李东赫像是有无穷无尽的体力，一直到李马克都射不出精液，后穴大腿也被之前射进的精液弄得黏糊糊的时候，李东赫还抱着已经神志不清的李马克，一只手摁住他的手腕，将他抵在墙上，阴茎则是一下又一下地进入李马克体内。  
李东赫在李马克耳边不停说着我好爱你，整个房间都被蜂蜜甜味浸满了，夹杂着湿漉漉的情色的味道。直到成结后最后一股精液被射入李马克的体内，李东赫看见李马克嘴巴嘟嘟嚷嚷不知道在说些什么，便将耳朵凑上前去。

“我也是”


End file.
